The present invention relates to an antenna device and in particular, to the antenna device to be attached to the body of an automobile for receiving, for example, AM, FM, or TV broadcasting or wireless telephone or the like.
With the advance of car multimedia era, in addition to an AM/FM radio, various radio equipment such as a TV receiver, a wireless telephone set, and a navigation system has been recently installed in an automobile. Also hereafter, information and services may be increasingly provided through radio wave and the importance of an antenna will grow accordingly.
In general, when the antenna is attached to the automobile and so on, the body configured by a conductive substrate may have some influence on the antenna performance such as directional gain or the like. Conventional antennas which have been used for automobiles include, for example, a monopole antenna, a rod antenna, and a V-shaped dipole antenna, taking account of the attachment to the automobile body. Many of these antennas, when attached, have a long stick-like antenna element protruding on the surface of the automobile body.
As described above, however, such an antenna with a long stick-like antenna element protruding on the automobile body disfigures the appearance, and furthermore has various other problems such as wind soughing brought about around it, a risk of its being stolen, and labors involved in removing it before car wash.
In view of these problems concerning the conventional antennas, the present invention aims to provide an antenna device which can be installed in the vicinity of the automobile body or incorporated into the automobile body to form a plane containing it and can be downsized enough to be placed in a narrow area, and which is also capable of correctly receiving vertically polarized wave.
And in the recent ground wave digital television broadcasting, there exists radio disturbance such as frequency-selective fading caused by interference such as reflected wave from surrounding buildings. In addition, for the ground wave digital television broadcasting, in order to take advantage of the bandwidth effectively, a scheme referred to as SFN has been proposed, which uses a plurality of transmitting stations to broadcast the same program at the same frequency. This SFN broadcasting scheme may also result in radio disturbance caused by interference between signals transmitted by adjacent stations, because there exists always a delay time between them.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the problems of radio disturbance described above and thus provides a digital television broadcasting receiving device which can improve radio disturbance in movably receiving digital data.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate and an antenna element located in a proximity of said conductive substrate, wherein a portion of said antenna element is formed of a coil or zigzag conductor and an end of said antenna element is connected to said conductive substrate for grounding.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate and two or more antenna elements of different lengths located in a proximity of said conductive substrate, wherein a portion of each of said antenna elements is formed of a coil or zigzag conductor and an end of each of said antenna elements is commonly connected to said conductive substrate for grounding.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate, two or more antenna elements of different lengths located in a proximity of said conductive substrate, and a coil or zigzag conductor connected to a common connection at an end of each of said antenna elements, wherein the other end of said coil or zigzag conductor is connected to said conductive substrate for grounding.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising an antenna element formed of a coil or zigzag conductor as a whole and having at least one bend or curve.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate and an antenna element having an end connected to said conductive substrate for grounding and located in a proximity of said conductive substrate, wherein a feeding section is connected to an insulator provided on said conductive substrate as a relay point.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate and an antenna element having an end connected to said conductive substrate for grounding and located in the proximity of said conductive substrate, wherein a through-hole is formed in said conductive substrate, an insulator is provided an opposite side of said conductive substrate to said antenna element, at said through-hole, and a feeding section is connected on said insulator by using said through-hole.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate, an antenna element located in a proximity of said conductive substrate, and a conductive case provided between said antenna element and said conductive substrate and having a through-hole in a certain place, wherein
an end of said antenna element is connected to said conductive case for grounding, a feeding section is connected to one of a plurality of insulators provided on said conductive substrate within said conductive case by using said through-hole, and circuit components are connected between said plurality of insulators.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate, an insulation plate located in a proximity of said conductive substrate, an antenna element formed on said insulation plate at the side farther from said conductive substrate, a conductor running from said antenna element through said insulation plate, and a conductive material connected to said conductor and formed on the opposite side of said insulation plate to said antenna element, wherein
an end of said antenna element is connected to said conductive substrate for grounding and a feeding section is connected to said conductive material near said grounded antenna element end.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising
a conductive substrate, an insulation plate provided on said conductive substrate, a conductive plate provided on said insulation plate and having an area smaller than said conductive substrate, and an antenna element located in a proximity of said conductive plate and having an end connected to said conductive plate for grounding.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a conductive substrate provided with an antenna grounding conductive plate in a certain place thereon and an antenna element located in a proximity of said conductive substrate and having an end connected to said antenna grounding conductive plate.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising
a planar antenna having at least one antenna element having at least one bend or curve and an end connected to a conductive substrate and
a cylindrical antenna located in a proximity of said planar antenna, wherein
an end of said planar antenna is connected to said conductive substrate at a side of said planar antenna farther from said cylindrical antenna.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising
a planar antenna having at least one antenna element having at least one bend or curve and an end connected to a conductive substrate and
a cylindrical antenna located in a proximity of said planar antenna, wherein
an end of said planar antenna is connected to said conductive substrate at a side of said planar antenna closer to said cylindrical antenna.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising a cylindrical antenna provided in a proximity of a conductive substrate and a planar antenna provided between said cylindrical antenna and said conductive substrate and having at least one antenna element having at least one bend or curve and an end connected to a conductive substrate.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising
a planar antenna having at least one antenna element having at least one bend or curve and an end connected to a conductive substrate and
a printed antenna located in a proximity of said planar antenna and having a zigzag conductive pattern formed on a printed circuit board.
The present invention is an antenna device comprising
a planar antenna having at least one antenna element with at least one bend or curve and a printed antenna having a zigzag conductive pattern, both antennas being formed in a proximity of each other on the same board,
a conductive plate connected to an end of said antenna element and corresponding to said planar antenna, and
an insulation member which insulates said conductive plate from a conductive substrate which is larger than said planar antenna and said printed antenna, wherein
said planar antenna, said printed antenna and said conductive plate are capable to turn together to a direction perpendicular to the plane of said conductive substrate.
The present invention is a digital television broadcasting receiving device comprising
an input means which is an antenna device of the present invention as mentioned above,
a delay means for receiving a signal from said input means and delaying it,
a synthesis means for synthesizing a signal from said delay means and a signal from said input means,
a reception means for performing frequency conversion on a signal from said synthesis means, and
a demodulation means for converting a signal from said reception means into a baseband signal, wherein
the delay time used in said delay means and the synthesis ratio used in said synthesis means can be established arbitrarily.
The present invention is a digital television broadcasting receiving device comprising
an input means which is an antenna device of the present invention as mentioned above,
a delay means for receiving a signal from said input means and delaying it,
a synthesis means for synthesizing a signal from said delay means and a signal from said input means,
a reception means for performing frequency conversion on a signal from said synthesis means,
a demodulation means for converting a signal from said reception means into a baseband signal,
a delayed wave estimation means for receiving a signal indicating the demodulation conditions from said demodulation means and estimating a delayed wave contained in a signal from said input means, and
a synthesis control means for controlling said synthesis means and said delay means in accordance with a signal from said delayed wave estimation means, wherein
either the signal synthesis ratio used in said synthesis means or the delay time used in said delay means can be controlled in accordance with a signal from said synthesis control means.
The present invention is a digital television broadcasting receiving device comprising
an input means which is an antenna device of the present invention as mentioned above,
a reception means for performing frequency conversion on a signal from said input means,
a delay means for receiving a signal from said reception means and delaying it,
a synthesis means for synthesizing a signal from said delay means and a signal from said reception means, and
a demodulation means for converting a signal from said synthesis means into a baseband signal, wherein
the delay time used in said delay means and the synthesis ratio used in said synthesis means can be established arbitrarily.
The present invention is a digital television broadcasting receiving device comprising
an input means which is an antenna device of the present invention as mentioned above,
a reception means for performing frequency conversion on a signal from said input means,
a delay means for receiving a signal from said reception means and delaying it,
a synthesis means for synthesizing a signal from said delay means and a signal from said reception means,
a demodulation means for converting a signal from said synthesis means into a baseband signal,
a delayed wave estimation means for receiving a signal indicating the demodulation conditions from said demodulation means and estimating a delayed wave contained in a signal from said input means, and
a synthesis control means for controlling said synthesis means and said delay means in accordance with a signal from said delayed wave estimation means, wherein
either the signal synthesis ratio used in said synthesis means or the delay time used in said delay means can be controlled in accordance with a signal from said synthesis control means.
The present invention is a digital television broadcasting receiving device comprising
an input means which is an antenna device of the present invention as mentioned above,
a reception means for performing frequency conversion on a signal from said input means,
a demodulation means for converting a signal from said reception means into a baseband signal,
a delayed wave estimation means for receiving information on the demodulation conditions from said demodulation means and estimating a delayed wave contained in a signal from said input means, and
a demodulation control means for controlling said demodulation means based on delayed wave information from said delayed wave estimation means, wherein
a transfer function to be handled by said demodulation means is controlled based on a control signal from said demodulation control means.